Moments Like These
by pugluv24
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE: you must read my story Blast from the Past before reading this! You won't get it otherwise! These are basically one-shots between Neal, Peter, Kylie, Mozzie, ect. Lots of cute and funny stuff. Please read and review!
1. Rain

**Hey readers! I tell you all now; you MUST READ MY OTHER STORY **_**BLAST FROM THE PAST**_** IN ORDER TO READ THESE ONE-SHOTS! I have an OC who is included in these chapters. So, please read it so that you can understand this one. Thanks! **

**These are a bunch of one-shots that happen between the gang (Neal, Peter, Kylie, Moz, ect.) that don't have anything to do with my plot from **_**Blast from the Past**_**. They just pop into my head, so I type them. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own White Collar. Stop making me say it.**

It was an overcast summer day. Neal and Kylie were awake, getting ready to go to the Bureau to work on another case with Peter. As Neal tied his tie, Kylie looked out the window that led to the patio/balcony thing. (A/N: What is it exactly?) All of a sudden, Neal heard her squeal in delight. He turned to see the 16 year old dancing outside on the balcony, a light rain beginning to fall.

"Neal!" she called. "Neal it's raining!" he laughed at her antics.

"Yes Kylie, I can see that," he called back. He had forgotten how much Kylie loved the rain. To her, it was the cleansing water that could wash one's soul of all impurities. This was why she made it a point to stand in it for at least 10 minutes before reluctantly agreeing to come back inside.

"Neal come on out!" she smiled broadly at him.

"No thanks Ky, this is your rain. I couldn't possibly steal it from you," he smiled back. In all truth though, he didn't want to ruin his suit. He watched as she twirled, allowing herself to become soaking wet. After 10 minutes, he called her back inside. She frowned, and stomped back into the apartment, dripping on his nice floors.

"I was having fun Neal," she pouted.

"You're sopping wet Ky. Go dry off and change," he pointed to her room. She pouted again, he bottom lip sticking out as her blue eyes widened. "Go."

"Fine. Kill-joy," she mumbled. When she walked by him, she formed an idea. All of a sudden, Neal was enveloped in a giant hug from the teen, his clothes quickly becoming wet.

"Kylie!" he yelped. He tried to shove her off, but she clung on tighter.

"Aw Neal, you know you love it," she shook her wet head and drops of water went flying from her hair. He struggled under her impenetrable grip.

"Ky, you're ruining, my, suit," he attempted to peel her arms off from around her. Finally, she let go, and smiled in satisfaction as he looked down at his wet suit.

"You look a little damp Neal. Maybe you should go change," she giggled. He looked at her, and couldn't help but smile. Her hair was matted against her fair skin, dirty blond due to its current condition. Her clothes were damp and wrinkled, and her smile was lighting up the room.

"I'll change if you change," he bargained, then walked to his room. Before he could get there, he heard a knock at the front door. He turned to see Kylie open it, and smile mischievously.

"Peter!" she cried, before launching her still wet body at him, wrapping him in the same hug she had just trapped Neal in. "How ya been?"

"Kylie! You're soaking wet!" Peter yelped as Neal had. "Get off!" Neal chuckled to himself.

**(N)**

After a hard day's work, and Peter's dry cleaning bill, Kylie and Neal were relaxing at home. It had continued to rain all day, and everyone at the office was in a funk. Everyone except Kylie of course. Peter, Jones, and Diana had all had trouble focusing on their case, while Kylie practically solved it herself. No one wanted to work on a dreary day like today, but Kylie thrived on it. Finally, after Peter nearly choked Kylie in annoyance to her bubbly attitude, she and Neal went home. As Neal worked on their current case, Kylie was working on her homework on the couch. The rain pounded against the roof, growing louder every minute.

"Kylie?" Neal was the first to break the silence.

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Could you pass me a pen, a paper cup, and some scissors?" he asked, eyes glued to the file. She heaved a dramatic sigh.

"I suppose," she rose from the couch to get his supplies. Suddenly, a large clap of thunder sounded outside, and Kylie screamed in terror. Neal's head snapped up to see her standing still as a statue, the slight tremor in her body betraying the fact she was alive.

"Ky?" he asked, "You ok?" she opened her mouth to reply, and when a flash of lightning and an even louder clap of thunder cut her off. Neal saw her eyes wide in horror and quickly stood up to see what was wrong with her. "Kylie, are you…scared?" he asked, trying not to let his humor show.

"Shut up Neal," she snapped, "Having a fear of something isn't a crime." her voice shook as another flash of lightning lit up the apartment. When the thunder arose, she tightly gripped Neal's arm.

"But Ky, you love the rain," he commented. She gave him a glare.

"Yes, I do. What I don't like is the-"another clap interrupted her, "-thunder." she shivered, and closed her eyes. Big mistake. She was transported back to her father, each thunder clap reminding her of some type of beating she took, the loud noise echoing inside her head like every blow did when he hit her. This was why she hated thunder. The other thing it reminded her of was-

"Kylie look at me," Neal's voice snapped her back. "Why are you scared?"

"It reminds me of a gunshot," her voice was small. "Make it go away Neal." she moaned. He enveloped her in a large hug. He stroked her back, drowning out the thunder with comforting words. Kylie allowed herself to melt into the comfort, thinking only of Neal and his protective arms. He kissed the top of her head, and neither moved until the thunder was only a low rumble in the distance. Kylie slowly looked up at Neal's smiling face, and instantly knew she would never hear the end of this.

"I'm allowed to have one moment of weakness," she scowled, eyes still wide in fear. Neal's smile grew wider.

"I'm allowed to tell anyone," he joked. She rolled her eyes. As he let go and went back to work, she looked fondly at the man who would always be there to make the thunder clouds disappear.

**Awwww…:) I like this one. It's short, but they're all gonna be, cuz they r one-shots. I'll try to make them longer, I promise! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**-pugluv24**


	2. Prank Wars

**This one literally just popped into my head, and I had to write it down. I know I'd forget it if I didn't! **

**Anonamus-A: it had something to do with the case I guess. in my mind it was like another scavenger hunt thing, you know? idk I needed some way to get her standing and it was the first thing I thought of lol :)**

**Disclaimer: Ya no. Don't own White Collar.**

"I've finally found it!" Neal's voice sang as he entered Peter's office one fine morning. Peter looked up from his file, clearly interested.

"You found the man who's been smuggling diamonds over the Mexican border?" he asked. Neal's smile never faltered as he shook his head.

"Even better. I found the picture that will tie Kylie's hands behind her back for the rest of her life," he slapped a photo on his desk. Peter continued to look at Neal.

"Excuse me?" he looked perplexed. Neal sat across from the agent and put his feet on the desk, careful to avoid his precious picture.

"Ky and I have been having contest to see who can out-wit the other with clever traps and whatnot," Neal explained. Peter blinked.

"So you're having a prank war," he clarified. Neal rolled his eyes.

"In simpler terms, yes," he put his feet to the floor when Peter swatted them with a case file. "So far we've stuck to simple pranks, you know, super gluing a pen to the desk, stealing stuff and giving it back wrapped in gift wrap. She got me with a really good one last week," he smiled, "She took my lock-picking kit, and replaced everything with little daisies. I don't even know how she found it, I keep it well hidden. But, with this picture, I will be crowned King of Blackmail and-"

"Clever traps and whatnot?" Peter smiled. Neal faked a look of hurt.

"It's very important Peter," he was about to swipe the picture from the desk when Peter beat him to it. His eyes widened and he began to laugh.

"Oh, oh this is good," he chuckled. "Does she know about it?"

"No, and we're going to keep it that way, right Peter?" Neal grabbed the photo from his hands.

"Of course Neal. I won't tell a soul," Peter put on a serious face before shooing him out of the office. "Go, I've got lots of work to do."

"But Peter, I didn't even tell you about the prank where she switched all of the things I keep in my hollowed out books-"

"Go, Neal." and the con man left. Peter shook his head. _Sometimes I wonder how much of a bad influence he is on her._

**(N)**

Kylie stared at the picture in Neal's hand in astonishment, before making a swipe for it. He pulled it out of her reach, and she made an annoyed noise. Neal smiled as she lunged again, but he kept it well away from her.

"Neal!" she cried, "Where did you get that?" her voice was filled with panic. He smiled wider.

"I'll never tell," he said as he put the picture safely in his inside pocket. Kylie groaned and sat on the table. "I think I win then, unless you want everyone you know to see this embarrassing photo of you-"

"Shut up Neal!" she hissed, her cheeks burning red. "I guess…you win."

"Then you have to say the magic words," he smirked. She glared at him, until he raised his arms. "I'm waiting."

"You Neal Caffrey," she began through gritted teeth, "are a more cunning, more deceiving, and better looking con man than I, Kylie Sanders." once she finished, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Feels good to admit the truth, doesn't it?" he said as he retreated to his room. Kylie looked up and vowed she would find a way to get back at him and even the playing tables. She instantly thought of one person who would be more than willing to help her make Neal Caffrey look like a fool. An evil smile played across her face as she punched in the number she knew by heart.

"Peter? It's Kylie, and boy do I have a proposition for you."

**(N)**

The next day, Peter had called a meeting that included almost everyone in the White Collar unit. Kylie had insisted on coming to bureau that day, claiming she had been looking at their case and had some ideas to pitch. As Neal walked in with Kylie trailing behind, Peter nodded to the teen, who subtly touched her nose, making it look like she was scratching it. That was Peter's cue.

"Alright everybody, I've called you here today for a very important reason," Peter started. "As most of you do not know, Neal and Miss Sanders over there have been engaged in, to put it in simple terms, a prank war," he smirked as Neal's expression turned from smooth to confused, to worried. This was going to be priceless.

"Peter what-"Neal looked from Kylie to the agent, who shushed him.

"Recently, Neal acquired a picture of Miss Sanders that seemed to put him above and beyond, making him the winner of said prank war. What I have to show you now, will even the score," he held up a small, black tape, and Neal's heart plummeted.

"Peter don't you dare-"he started, but the tape was already in the slot. The screen flickered, and then the image of Neal strapped in a medical bed in a doctors office appeared. Kylie grinned wickedly, as Neal weakly sank into a chair. Finally, Neal's voice could be heard.

_"HIIIIIIGH on a hill…" _he was drugged. And singing. Neal covered his face with his hands, completely mortified. Then the door opened on the video, and Peter appeared.

_"Neal?"_

_"Oh hey buddy!"_ his slurred voice pierced the air as several agents laughed.

_"My God. What did they do to you?"_

_ "HI," _he repeated. _"HIIIIGH-"_

_ "Shhh shush. We need to get you out of these restraints,"_

_ "Oh you mean these?" _he lifted his hands to his sides. _"What! Never met a lock I couldn't pick. 'Cept my anklet,"_ he pointed to the tracking device on his leg. Neal peeked through his fingers to see every agent laughing at the video, Kylie in hysterics. Peter smiled at Neal, knowing the field was even. He clicked off the T.V. and many agents groaned in protest.

"Sorry guys, but I think Neal has been humiliated enough for one day," he ejected the tape and twiddled it between his fingers. The agents left the room, each looking at Neal with humor in their eyes, no trace of sympathy to be found. The occasional giggle would cause everyone to burst out laughing again. Once everyone had filed out, Neal stood up, strode over to the giggling girl in the corner, and pointed an accusing finger in her face.

"That was a dirty move!" he complained. "I didn't show anyone the picture!"

"But you used it against me in the first place. Therefore, you made the first dirty step in this war. I was just making it even again. Now we can continue fairly," she held out a hand for Neal to shake. He looked at it, sighed, and then shook it.

"As for you Peter," he turned to face the agent. "I thought you got rid of that tape!"

"That's what I told you," Peter smiled. "I knew it would come in handy one day, and what do you know," he put the tape in his pocket, "I was right." with a final smirk, he exited the office. Neal looked back at Kylie.

"I think using federal resources is cheating," he smiled. Kylie laughed.

**(N)**

A few hours later, a memo was sent to everyone in the division. It contained a photo of a six year old girl who had gotten into a bag of makeup. Her dark blue eyes lit up as she smiled widely into the camera, her lips smeared with so much bright red lipstick she looked like a clown. Her eyes were rimmed with sparkling blue eye shadow, and her fingers were covered in neon pink nail polish. Behind her, the contents of said makeup bag were scattered across the floor.

Kylie didn't know how Neal got it, but he had gotten a hold of the picture she thought she had destroyed five years ago. He truly was a great con man, and she'd do anything to get him to say the words of defeat to her one day.

**Haha…ya…I like this one too. Vital Signs is my absolute favorite episode of season 1. It's season 1, right? lol wow…I'm tired. Whenever I see my friends who watch White Collar I always go "HEY BUDDY! HIIII!" ahhhh you gotta love a high Neal Caffrey.**

**Review! **

**-pugluv24**


	3. Lock Picking

**Hello! I'm sooooo sorry this is later than usual. My dad's computer is busted, so I couldn't type anything. On the plus side, I'm typing from my new laptop I just got for my birthday! Woot! I'm so pumped! Now I can update more often! I bet you are all so happy now. Jk. Ok, here's my chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own White Collar. But I own my new laptop :)**

She sneaked a peak at the man next to her, smiling slightly at his worried face. Quickly, she turned her attention back to the object in front of her. Her fingers worked smoothly and efficiently, turning the tools in her hands with precision. A bead of sweat formed on her brow which was furrowed in concentration, her tounge sticking out of the side of her mouth. Finally, she heard the click, indicating her victory.

"Done!" she threw her hands in the air triumphantly, Neal's throwing his tools to the ground in frustration.

"Wow, she's got skills Caffrey," Diana laughed from the crowd that had formed around them. Kylie placed her lock-picking kit on the table next to her, and grinned.

"Beat you again," she teased as he scowled her way.

"Just because you can pick a lock faster than me doesn't mean you're a better con-man," he pouted. Kylie merely laughed at his face which was oozing defeat.

"It just means I really am better at something than you," she said. "Want to go again?"

"Bring it on," he accepted the challenge as an agent moved forward to change the locks. The whole thing had started when Neal had had to brake into an apartment to get some info on the man they were chasing. Kylie had mockingly said that she would've picked it quicker, which led to Jones mentioning the security section of the FBI. Said section included a whole area with different locks just waiting to be tampered with. So, here everyone was, watching Neal get his butt handed to him at picking locks of all things.

"Ready?" the agent looked at the daggers Neal and Kylie were shooting at each other. "Go!" and they were off. Kylie's slender fingers picked up her first tool, sliding it into place with ease. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neal was ahead of her. She quickened her pace, and noticed Neal was heading in the wrong direction with this lock. With a smirk, she twisted and clicked until she heard the winning noise from within the lock.

"Done!" she yelled again, earning a smatter of applause and some impressed murmurs. She had beaten the lock everyone considered the toughest in less than 30 seconds. Neal sighed in defeat and ran a hand through his hair angrily.

"Damn it Kylie, you must be cheating somehow," he huffed. Kylie's smile disappeared.

"Oh, so I can't be good at picking locks?" she put her hands on her hips as they crowd 'ooed'.

"Yes you can. You just can't be better than me," he smiled. The crowd 'ooed' again.

"Sounds like Neal Caffrey can't handle the taste of defeat," Kylie smirked. "Gonna run to Peter and complain that a 16 year old girl can pick a lock faster than you?" the crowd then erupted in laughter as Neal's smile slowly vanished. "What? Can't handle what I dish out?" she grinned even wider. Neal just opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I finally silenced Neal Caffrey!" she pumped a fist into the air.

"Actually, I think I did," a voice sounded from behind her. Kylie hunched her shoulders, and slowly rotated to see Peter standing behind her, hands on his hips FBI style. She looked up at him, her expression like that of a child being caught in the act of scribbling on the walls with a permanent marker.

"Oh hey Peter!" she squeaked. His face was etched with lines, his mouth in his signature disapproving look. Kylie twiddled her thumbs behind her back as the agents scrambled to get back to work. Neal stayed silent from behind.

"What exactly is going on down here?" he asked. Neither spoke up. "I just made a breakthrough on the case, and when I leave my office to tell everyone, no one's there." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well," Neal started. Kylie looked over her shoulder to see Neal's charming face back on. "Kylie here challenged me to see who could pick a lock faster-"

"Hey!" she interrupted, "That's a lie! I never _challenged _him, I merely stated that I could-"

"So we came down here to complete her challenge-"

"Neal suggested we try it out to see who was better-"

"I didn't think it was a good idea at all but you know how she is-"

"He encouraged the whole idea-"

"ENOUGH!" Peter cut them both off, causing them to jump slightly. During their argument they had subconsciously moved closer to each other until they were standing right in front of each other, and at the sound of Peter's voice, they jerked away from each other, still throwing glares at one and other. Peter looked at them one at a time, then asked with a small smile, "Who won?"

To say the two con people were surprised would be a total understatement. Kylie's jaw dropped to the floor, while Neal's eyes widened and his head titled to the side a little. It took them a few seconds to regroup, and even then, Kylie's voice stuttered with disbelief.

"I-I did," she said. Peter's eyebrows raised.

"Really? You beat Neal at picking locks?" he inquired. Neal's shock vanished and was instantly replaced by a defensive manor.

"I'm convinced she must have cheated somehow," he piped up. Kylie's mouth opened to protest but Peter halted her with a raised hand before another argument could ensue.

"I want to see this," he smiled. "Jones!" he called the agent, who had been watching the whole time.

"Yeah boss?" he appeared by Peter in a matter of seconds.

"Change the locks. I want to see them go head to head," he nodded in the direction of Kylie and Neal.

"Sure thing," he smiled before hurrying off to switch the locks. Peter motioned towards the pair.

"Well? Get ready," he stepped back to allow them room to work. With a glance at each other, the competition was back on.

"Ready?" Jones asked as Kylie and Neal took their positions in front of the locks. "Go!" and they were off. Peter watched with interest, noting Kylie's smooth movements compared to Neal's jerky ones. It was as if he was too interested in winning, and not focused enough on the lock. With one look at Kylie's expression, he knew she was going to win. She was trying to get through to the fake prizes behind the door, while Neal was just trying to beat the teen. In a matter of seconds, Kylie had her hands up and a grin on her face. Neal groaned in frustration as she did a little victory dance.

"Nicely done Kylie," Peter nodded in approval. She smiled his way, and he felt his own mood increase largely. Her smile did that to him; it was so genuine it could make anyone feel better. He turned to walk back towards the elevator, but before he left, he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, Neal," he called as the con man looked up at him with a sad look on his face, "if you're going to practice your picking skills, I'd rather you do it here rather than on a real house. I'll give you permission for the day. You're gonna need it." he laughed as Neal sent him a scowl.

"Best 9 out of 11?" Neal casually asked Kylie, though his eyes betrayed the glimmer of revenge.

"You're on Caffrey."

**It feels so good to be writing again! I hope you guys aren't mad at me or anything. It's finally summer vacation, so I'm gonna be updating more. Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't like it, whatever you want to say I'll listen. REVIEW! :)**

**-pugluv24**


	4. Car Crash

**Just so you all know I'm still working on Blast From the Past, I've kinda hit a road block though. I'm trying to make the confrontation as epic as I can, so I keep tweaking it and will continue to tweak it until I think it's perfect! Ok sorry here's the next chapter. It's a little intense and I feel bad for Neal! **

**Afsu: I just want to thank you again for your review. It really was an eye opener, and I'm sorry your views on Kylie have changed. I hope my future chapters can help restore some liking of her! Keep reviewing please, I love hearing all feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar people! Jeese!**

"No Peter. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Come on Neal, I've waited long enough,"

"No," Neal kept walking towards the café they were currently heading to. Peter followed close behind, continuing to pester the younger man.

"You told me about your dad, just tell me a little something about your mom," Peter asked again, smiling. Neal rolled his eyes.

"Peter, I've already said no about 20 times. I'm not gonna say it again," Neal turned a corner, the café finally in sight. He and Peter were eating out for lunch after a long morning of mortgage fraud cases. Neal had pleaded with Peter to let them go out for lunch, and Peter and willingly obliged. He was getting sick of the office as much as the con man.

"So you'll tell me?" Peter rounded the corner behind Neal, who spun around, startling the agent.

"Not on your life Peter. And if you keep asking me, I'll make sure that photo of you with your Magnum moustache reaches every division of the FBI," Neal threatened. Peter's smile dropped.

"I can still put you back in jail," he shot back. Neal sighed.

"Still using that threat Peter? I thought you'd have something better by now," he smiled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't need anything better. It's true," Peter took his stance, hands on his hips. The two squared off for a few moments before Neal abruptly turned back towards the café across the street.

"I'm hungry. Come on, the walk sign's on," he nodded towards the little white man lighting up the sigh across the street. Without waiting for Peter, Neal stepped into the street, heading towards his lunch destination. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he followed him. That's when he noticed the blue Toyota speeding down the street, and a few things happened simultaneously. Peter's world slowed down and he watched everything as if he was underwater. The Toyota had no intentions of stopping at the red light. Neal didn't see the car coming until it was too late. Peter saw the car hit the brakes at the last second, but it was going too fast. Peter yelled Neal's name, but nothing would stop the car. Peter watched helplessly as Neal turned to the car, arms held out, and was hit. He rolled off the hood of the car and landed next to the now stopped vehicle, the driver rushing out of the seat.

"NEAL!" Peter shouted, sprinting to the middle of the street. As soon as he got there, he knelt down to the still man. "Neal?" he asked, too nervous to touch him. He didn't want to cause more damage. Neal didn't respond; he was unconscious. Peter gently took his wrist and checked his pulse after barking at the driver to call 911.

"Right, ok, shit man, I didn't even see him, I mean he came out of nowhere," the guy tried to explain frantically. Peter ignored him and focused on Neal's pulse, which was very low. His breathing was staggered, and Peter forced himself to stay calm. Less than five minutes later, which felt like hours to Peter, the paramedics arrived. They quickly surrounded Neal and checked him over. Peter refused to leave the scene even though he couldn't understand anything the doctors were saying. They strapped Neal to a gurney and lifted him into an ambulance. Peter followed by his friend, and was about to climb into the back of the vehicle until a man stopped him.

"Are you family?" he asked warily. Peter gave him a cold stare.

"I'm close enough," he growled. The man looked him over, and then nodded, allowing Peter to climb in the ambulance. The ride to the hospital was painfully slow, and Peter couldn't take his eyes off Neal's figure. He looked so small next to all the IVs and wires they had put on him. He only caught a few words like 'broken' and 'stable' which lead him to believe Neal was going to be relatively ok. Stable was good, right? Finally, they arrived at the emergency room, and Peter was forced to wait outside in the waiting room as they wheeled Neal off to do their medical things. Peter paced in the room, and then realized what he had forgotten to do. He whipped out his cell, and dialed his wife's number.

"Hey hon," her cheery voice answered, "How are things going?"

"Neal's been in an accident," Peter choked out.

"Oh my God, is he ok? Where are you? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know, the Hospital on 53rd. He was hit by a car," Peter rallied off.

"I'll be right there," Elizabeth assured.

"Wait, can you pick up the kid from school too?" he asked, remembering Kylie.

"Of course," she answered. "See you soon," and then she hung up. Peter pressed 'end', and then remembered someone else he had to call. Scrolling through his contacts, he found the one number he was told to call only in emergencies. He pressed 'call' and waited.

"Who is this?" a paranoid voice answered.

"It's Peter," he said.

"Ah, hello suit. This must be an emergency. What has Neal gotten himself into now?" Mozzie asked.

"He's been in an accident. He was hit by a car," Peter quickly explained. The other line was quiet.

"Where is he?"

"Hospital on 53rd," Peter told him. Not a second later, the line went dead. Peter put his phone away and slumped into a chair with his head in his hands. God this was his fault. How could he have not seen the car coming? Why didn't he stop Neal from crossing the street? Maybe he shouldn't have pestered him so much about his mom. Peter leaned back in his chair and hit his head against the wall. He should've done _something_. Anything. He felt so helpless, just sitting in the waiting room. 10 minutes later, Elizabeth rushed into the room, and Peter stood up to gather her in his arms.

"Is he ok honey?" she asked through gulps of air.

"I think so," Peter shook his head, "But I haven't seen him since the ride here," He looked down at Elizabeth who was looking up at him with big eyes. "Where's the kid?"

"She was right behind me," Elizabeth turned around to look for Kylie who was nowhere in sight. "Maybe she's still outside." She suggested. Peter let go of Elizabeth.

"I'll go look for her," he headed out the door after giving Elizabeth a quick peck on the cheek. Once he got outside, he immediately saw the teen sitting on a bench, a familiar man sitting next to her.

"Oh, hi suit," Mozzie looked up warily. Kylie's head remained down, looking at the ground.

"Hey Moz. Kylie," he walked over to the pair. "Why aren't you two inside?"

"Well you know my phobia of hospitals," Mozzie explained, "And Kylie was keeping me company."

"Why don't you wait inside with El, Moz," Peter suggested. Mozzie stood up, arms spread.

"Did you not just hear what I said? Hello, fear of hospitals!" he said in disbelief. Peter gave him a stern look, which helped Moz understand what he was really saying. "Fine. I'll wait with Mrs. Suit," he stomped to the entrance, hesitating at the door, and then finally taking baby steps until he was inside. Peter sighed at the man, and then took his now empty seat on the bench.

"Hey Ky," he said.

"Hey Peter," she sniffed. He looked down at her and saw she was crying. _Oh boy._ He thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly. Kylie looked up at him and gave him a classic 'really Peter, really?' look. He smiled. "Right, stupid question," he folded his hands in his lap. "Neal's gonna be ok you know."

"You're not a doctor," she mumbled.

"You're right, I'm not. Which is why if you want to hear that coming from a trained professional's mouth, we need to go inside," Peter nudged her. She gave a small laugh.

"Right," she wiped away her tears. "But Peter, what if…he's not ok?" she asked quietly. Peter let out a breath.

"Kylie," he said, causing her to look at him, "this is Neal we're talking about. Neal Caffrey. Remember that," he stood up, offering her a hand. She smiled and gently took it. As he pulled her to a standing position, she flew forward and hugged him around his midsection. He stood there, a little taken off guard, before finally hugging back. She pulled away and wiped away fresh tears.

"Thanks Peter," she smiled. He smiled back.

"Anytime. Now, let's go see our favorite con man," he gestured for her to go first, and the two headed back inside. Once they were back in the waiting room, Peter nearly laughed at the sight before him. Elizabeth was calming down a hyperventilating Mozzie by rubbing his back and handing him a paper bag. He pushed it away, mumbling something about not knowing where it had been. Then, a doctor came out carrying a clipboard.

"Neal Caffrey's family?" he asked looking up. Elizabeth stood up as Peter and Kylie hurried forward to the doctor.

"Is he ok?" Peter demanded. The doctor smiled.

"Mr. Caffrey is going to be just fine. The impact broke his left wrist, and he has two fractured ribs, but other than that, he's ok. No signs of a concussion, although his head will be bothering him for some time. He's been put on some pain medication, but not enough to make him completely disoriented. I'd say he can handle two visitors max right now," he looked at the four waiting. "Go ahead in when you're ready. Room 224." He smiled again, and turned to walk away.

"Thank you doctor…" Peter said.

"Samuels," he informed. With that, he walked away. Peter looked from a teary eyed Elizabeth, to a trembling Kylie, and finally to an about to pass out Mozzie.

"I'm going in," Peter said firmly.

"Of course. I didn't expect anything less," Elizabeth smiled. "I think Kylie should go too." She turned to the girl, who smiled weakly.

"Thanks Elizabeth," she said quietly, and then turned to Peter. "Let's go." The two walked down the hallways until they found room 224. They looked at each other, and Peter reached forward to open the door. With a twist, the door opened slowly, and the pair quietly entered the room. Kylie practically sprinted forward at the sight of Neal, and was immediately by his bedside. He was hooked up to a machine that showed his heart rate, and an IV was next to him. Kylie sat in a chair next to him and gently took his hand.

"H-hey Neal," she smiled. He slowly turned his head towards her and smiled back.

"Shouldn't you be in school young lady?" he asked, his voice scratchy. Kylie hiccupped.

"Shouldn't you be more careful? How many times do I tell you to look both ways before crossing the street?" she teased, gripping his right hand tighter.

"Sorry Ky," he apologized, squeezing weakly back. "But Peter refused to hold my hand as we crossed," he joked, looking at the agent who was quietly standing by the door. Peter smiled.

"Right. We should get you one of those backpack leashes to keep you from running off," he walked towards the young man and sat on the other side of his bed, noting the cast on his left arm. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Neal attempted to shrug, but winced in pain.

"Peachy," he lied, flashing a smile. Peter rolled his eyes at his wit and Kylie laughed. "Just hurts to breath and stuff, but you know."

"That's what happens when you fracture two ribs," Peter said sternly.

"Really? I thought you won 100 dollars for each rib. Guess that's only if you break them," Neal sighed, then winced again.

"Stop doing that," Kylie scolded. Neal looked at her with his signature look.

"Kylie, could I speak to Neal alone?' Peter asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She nodded, squeezed Neal's hand, and then exited the room. Neal looked at the agent expectantly.

"What?" Peter said.

"Just waiting for the part where you tell me how stupid I am for not looking where I was going, how much the hospital bills will cost the Bureau, how-"

"You scared me to death Neal," Peter cut him off. Neal snapped his mouth shut. "I seriously thought you could have been…" Peter didn't finish his sentence. They both knew what he was about to say. Peter sighed. "I can't help but feel that this is my fault."

"Peter that's ridiculous," Neal started to say, but Peter held up a hand to silence him.

"I should've seen that car, should've warned you somehow. That should've been me in the street. Maybe if I hadn't asked so many questions we would have crossed the street sooner, and this never would have happened." Peter ranted. Neal cleared his throat.

"Peter, this was _not_ your fault. If anything it was my fault. Besides, I'm ok. No coma no foul right?" he smiled. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Only you can make getting hit by a car a joke," he snorted. Neal's smile faded a little.

"You were worried about me?" Neal asked quietly. Peter gave him a shocked look.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're my friend," Peter said matter of factly. "You're more than my friend, you've become…like…family," he said honestly. Neal stared at him.

"El put you up to this didn't she?" he asked. Peter laughed.

"No, no. This is coming from me, my mind, my words. I'm serious Neal," Peter said as Neal rolled his eyes. "You're family now. Simple as that." He stood up.

"Where ya going?" Neal asked.

"I'm sure Elizabeth wants to see you now Neal. You scared her to death too," he smiled. "And there's someone else who probably wants to see you before he dies of freight."

"Mozzie's here? How'd you manage that?" Neal chuckled.

"He came for _you_ Neal," Peter said seriously. "Face it Neal. Whether you like it or not, you're part of a family now." He said before he exited the room. Neal watched his retreating figure, and once the door shut, a smile appeared on his face. He was part of a family.

"So much for not getting attached. Mozzie's gonna have a fit," Neal sighed as the door opened again to reveal Elizabeth guiding in the short, bald man. As tears of happiness were shed from the women, and Mozzie's eyes looked around frantically, Neal smiled again. This was his family. How the hell did that happen without him noticing?

**Yayyy a longer chapter! I hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it more of a friendship thing between Neal and Peter. Please review!**

**-pugluv24**


End file.
